Amore al primo sospiro
by InggriSealand
Summary: Aku mengalami Hatsukoi. Carilah istilah itu di kamus dan kau akan mengerti. Tanggaplah perasaanku. Part 2 of Watashi no Hatsukoi. Enjoy yourself…


**Title : ****Amore al primo sospiro**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power to Hetalia World Series wa Hidekazu Himaruya no Manga desu**

**Character : Japan/Romano, Italy, Germany, Spain**

**Summary : Aku mengalami Hatsukoi. Carilah istilah itu di kamus dan kau akan mengerti. Tanggaplah perasaanku. Part 2 of Watashi no Hatsukoi. Enjoy yourself…**

* * *

><p><em>Nee Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?<em>

Romano-san tampak sibuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Entah apa judul buku tersebut, ia tidak memberitahuku. Aku yang tidak ada kepentingan di toko buku hanya sibuk memandanginya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jepang!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan pasti.

"Y, ya?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu tidak mencari buku?"

"Ah, tidak" ucapku salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan buku yang menarik perhatianku di dekat tempat aku berdiri. Aku mengambil buku tersebut. "Ah, ini?,"

"Apa itu?"

"_Hatsukoi_"

"_Hatsukoi_?" tanyanya sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kusembunyikan mulut bulan sabitku dengan buku tersebut.

"Romano-san, apakah anda tahu arti dari _Hatsukoi_?" tanyaku. Dan tentu saja jawaban darinya hanyalah sebuah kerutan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Saya sedang mengalami _Hatsukoi_" lanjutku. "Tentu saja pada anda, Romano-san"

"Ng, apa arti dari kata _Hatsukoi_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan buku tersebut kembali ketempatnya. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukannya segampang itu. Tentu saja itu karena aku malu.

"_Hatsukoi_. Carilah kata itu dikamus dan kau akan mengerti. Apabila kau sudah mengerti, cobalah kau rasakan!"

Romano-san masih penasaran dengan ucapanku. Alisnya yang sedari tadi mengkerut makin mengkerut.

"Ah, apa buku yang Romano-san cari sudah ketemu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah menemukan bukunya".

"Apa yang anda cari?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci Biography"

"Anda suka baca buku tentang itu?" tanyaku kagum. Menurutku, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Aku dapat mengetahui sifat Romano-san sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah, biasa saja" ucapnya malu-malu "Aku bayar dulu"

Romano-san berlari kearah kasir sedangkan aku hanya menunggu ditempat. Sekali lagi, aku melirik kepada buku yang berjudul _Hatsukoi_ itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyipitkan mataku dan tersenyum kembali. Aku berfikir, aku sudah sedikit jujur padanya, walau ini belum berarti apa-apa. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai ia tersadar dengan perasaannya.

"Jepang" panggilnya. "Ayo kita makan"

"Ya" sebelum aku berjalan kearahnya, aku sempatkan diri untuk melirik buku itu sekali lagi. Apakah buku itu juga mempunyai kisah yang sama denganku?

.

**xXx**

.

"Mau pesan apa, Jepang?" Tanya Romano-san sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang ada.

Aku membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tidak kumengerti. Tulisan ala Italia yang akupun tidak pernah mempelajarinya –apalagi menu makanan Italia-. Aku yang bingung memilih, langsung kalang kabut.

"Tenanglah, Jepang! Bagaimana kalau kita pilih Pizza nya Splitza?" ucapnya.

"Te, terserah anda saja. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti menu-menu disini"

"Tambahannya mau apa?"

"Ta, tambahan?" tanyaku kaget. Aku segera melihat kearah menu yang kupegang. "Ng, Tambahan? Ng, ng, ah? Teriyaki Chicken Ribs saja!"

"Oh yang itu? Oke"

Romano-san segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang telah ditentukan. Aku menutup menu makanan itu dan bernapas lega. Sepertinya aku harus segera menghafal menu masakan Italia dan bahasanya apabila aku memang ingin bersamanya.

"Nah, Jepang" panggilnya. "Santai saja ya"

Ia tersenyum kearahku. Senyuman khas yang jarang sekali dilihat. Aku merasa berdebar-debar lagi melihatnya. Wajahku yang sejak tadi panas menjadi semakin panas. Kuharap Romano-san tidak menyadari warna wajahku yang memerah ini. Tidak lama, wajahku terselamatkan oleh pesanan makanan yang diantar kemeja.

"Ini pesanannya, tuan! Apakah pesanannya sudah komplit?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Ya, semua sudah komplit" jawab Romano-san.

Sesaat pelayan yang tersenyum itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku masih terdiam sambil melihat kearah makanan yang diantar barusan.

"Jangan malu-malu, Jepang! Ambil saja sesukamu" suruhnya tersenyum. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang terletak disebelah piring. Dan ia juga memotong pizza yang ada di piringnya lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Aku mengikuti apa yang Romano-san lakukan. Betapa rapi dan elegannya ia menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

.

**xXx**

.

"Hari ini terimakasih banyak, Romano-san" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi denganmu"

"Ahaha, aku juga. Ternyata kamu orang yang mengasyikan ya, Jepang" ucapnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya dengan wajah penuh tawa. Aku tersipu malu, wajahku memerah kembali mendengar kalimatnya.

"Romano-san"

"Ya?"

"Aku, aku akan langsung pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku" ucapku yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Biar aku antar kau sampai depan rumahmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai sini saja aku sudah senang. Sampai jumpa lagi" aku segera berlari meninggalkan Romano-san.

"Kenapa ya dia?" ucap Romano. "Ya sudahlah. Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak"

Aku begitu malu berhadapan dengannya. Setiap berhadapan dengannya wajahku selalu memerah padam dan dadaku bergemuruh dengan kencangnya. Namun aku malu untuk jujur kepadanya. Aku tahu bahwa ini tidaklah normal. Aku lelaki menyukai dia lelaki. Ini tidaklah wajar. Aku takut ia menolakku apabila aku mengakui perasaanku. Aku berfikir, _mengapa aku harus terlahir sebagai pria?_ Atau _mengapa ia tidak seorang wanita?_ Tapi inilah takdir kami. Mungkin kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano POV<strong>

Jepang lari meninggalkanku dengan tatapan lesu. Aku dibuatnya bingung sejak hari pertama kami bertemu. Terkadang ia terlihat gentle dan terkadang ia tertunduk setiap melihatku. Hari inipun ia membuatku bingung. Ia mengatakan satu kata _Hatsukoi _namun ia tidak memberitahukan artinya padaku. Dan ia panic saat melihat menu makanan yang telah disediakan di restorant yang kami kunjungi. Memang restorant itu adalah restorant keluarga, namun aku baru ingin memperkenalkan makananku padanya. Apabila ngepas dengannya, aku akan mengajaknya ke level yang paling tinggi dibanding tempat itu. Semua ini direkomendasikan oleh Veneziano. Semua acara kencan ini. Kencan? Ya. Aku menganggap ini adalah kencan. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Karena menyukainya aku tidak bisa bersikap manis dihadapannya. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku seperti tersengat listrik cinta.

"Fratello" panggil Veneziano, sesampainya aku dirumah. "Bagaimana kencannya?"

"Begitulah" ucapku singkat.

"Ve, menurut fratello Jepang orang yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm, dia orang yang membingungkan" ucapku seraya berfikir. "Dari tadi sejak ketemu, ia itu membuatku bingung. Kadang ia selalu menunduk, kadang ia selalu menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah. Kadang aku berfikir, apa ia tidak suka padaku?"

"Eh? Tapi dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia menginginkan fratello"

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat Veneziano. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Tapi mungkin itu berarti lain dari yang kuharapkan.

"Veneziano. Aku mau istirahat dulu" ucapku seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua, kamarku berada.

"Baiklah"

Aku membuka dua kancing bajuku dari atas lalu meletakan buku yang tadi kubeli di atas meja. Aku mengganti bajuku lalu terduduk di meja belajarku. Kubuka sampul buku itu dan membacanya. Tapi anehnya, aku bukannya konsentrasi dengan tulisan dibuku ini melainkan teringat kalimat Jepang saat di Toko Buku tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya.

"Hatsukoi, ya?" gumamku kecil.

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata itu. Aku betul-betul penasaran dengan kata Hatsukoi, apalagi, Veneziano berkata bahwa Jepang menginginkanku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil mantel di gantungan bajuku. Aku bergegas turun ke bawah dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ve, fratello mau kemana?" Tanya Veneziano.

"Aku mau ke Toko Buku sebentar!" ucapku buru-buru. "Ah, Veneziano. Bisakah kau berikan alamat rumah Jepang?"

"Ve, untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menemuinya!"

Setelah Veneziano memberikan peta rumah Jepang, aku segera berlari ke toko buku terdekat untuk mencari kamus _Bahasa Jepang –Bahasa Italia_. Setelah membayarnya, aku segera membuka plastiknya dan mencari kata _Hatsukoi_ tersebut.

"Hatsukoi, hatsukoi, hatsuko-" aku tersentak saat menemukan arti dari kata Hatsukoi. Tanpa kusadari, aku menteriakan arti dari Hatsukoi tersebut "Amore al primo sospiro?"

Aku terjerat pada pria dengan prinsip Bushido itu. Aku segera berlari kearah rumah pria kecil itu sambil melihat peta pemberian Veneziano. Aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada pria kecil yang telah merebut hatiku itu. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Cinta kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta kita adalah nyata.

"Jepang!" panggilku sesampainya dirumahnya. Kulihat ia sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya. Ia menengok kearahku, namun sebelum ia berkata, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ro, Romano-san?" ucapnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Aku sudah tahu arti Hatsukoi itu" ucapku terengah-engah. "Amore al primo sospiro, itulah artinya"

Ia terdiam dan tidak berkutik sama sekali. Kupingnya terlihat sangat memerah.

"Ti amo, Jepang. Ti amo"

Jepang tersentak kaget. Aku membalikan badannya dan melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah padam melihatku. Ia menyembunyikan mulutnya tanda tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau,"

"Aku mencarinya dikamus seperti yang kau sarankan padaku" ucapku menunjukan kamus Bahasa Jepang –Bahasa Italy kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku merasakannya"

Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku dan berkata "Aishiteiru, Romano-san"

Kamipun melekatkan wajah bahagia kami satu sama lainnya. Cinta kami berdua akan abadi selamanya. Hatsukoi atau Amore al primo sospiro, itulah perasaan yang kami berdua alami. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TheEnd<strong>

.

**Fratello: Brother**

**Hatsukoi: Cinta pada pandangan pertama**

**Aishiteiru : I love you**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Amore al primo sospiro : cinta pada pandangan pertama**


End file.
